1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recycling electronic devices securely at an electronic kiosk.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a large increase in the number of recyclable devices used by the typical consumer. These devices include cell phones, PDA's, mp3 players, GPS devices, cameras, beepers, remote controls, cordless phones, calculators, etc. The rapid pace at which new technology and models of recyclable devices are introduced creates a situation where many consumers upgrade or replace one or more recyclable device on a frequent basis. Often, the consumer does not dispose of the prior recyclable device, but rather just stops using it and begins using the new device. This may happen over several generations of such devices.
In addition to recyclable devices, there are many other types of devices that have relatively high frequency replacement rates, including portable/mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones, MP3 players, etc, and non-portable electronic devices, such as computers, printers, and the like. In addition to electronic devices, there are content based digital media such as games on CD, DVD, or cartridge, or entertainment mass storage items such as CDs, DVDs, BluRay, etc. There is a need for handling of such items in a ecologically friendly manner, both via recycling or by proper disposal procedures. It has not been convenient for owners of recyclable devices to either recycle such devices or to properly dispose of such devices. There is currently little incentive for a device owner to “do the right thing” with a used device. When the owner just stops using a device and simply puts it in storage, the opportunity for recycling or re-use by another party is lost. If the owner just throws the device away in normal trash containers, the proper recycling or safe disposing of the device is thwarted.
One particular problem associated with this phenomenon can be illustrated by an example of cell phones. There are more than 3.6 billion mobile phone users in the world with an annual growth of 10% per annum. The replacement rate of mobile handsets is roughly every 18 months as new models with more features and new standards evolve. Wireless carriers also offer new phones below cost, or free, as incentives to get customers to sign lucrative two-year service contracts ensuring a constant build-up of old mobile phones. Old mobile phones and other mobile devices (pagers, PDAs) present a growing threat to the environment. As of 2007, there are more than 750 million mobile phones waiting to be recycled in the US; either in drawers, or already in the waste stream. Another 150+ million or so will be added this year and even more next year. Once in the waste stream, these devices may leak Lead, Mercury, Cadmium, Arsenic and other toxic substances into the water supply. Municipalities often incinerate their waste, instantly putting these toxic elements into the air, and they return to earth in rain water. A problem that needs to be solved is to make it easy and accessible for the public to recycle or resell their mobile phones and other recyclable devices. Two reasons why mobile phones are not being recycled or resold are difficult access to recycling or reselling facilities, and secondly security concerns about the information stored on the mobile phone. Although this example relates to mobile phones, the same problems apply to all recyclable devices.